poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrection of the Big One
Here is the scene of how the Big One comes back from the dead goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (Now we go to Isla Nublar, the Corrupted Tyrants have entered the old visitor center to find the dead body of Big One) Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (Sniffs) Oh, I can smell it. Rex Owen: It's here. Ace and I found it. (They found Big One's dead body) Infinite: Now let's take it to our hideout. (At Canterlot Castle, the members bring forth the body of the Big One) Princess Celestia: You brought to me the body of the Big One. Infinite: Yes. We found it, just like you said we would. (The Corrupted Tyrants members showed Princess Celestia a dead body of Big One) (Celestia and Twilight reel in disgust at seeing it's decomposing body) Tish Katsufrakis: What now? Twilight Sparkle: Place her dead body on the ground. (Starlight Glimmer levitates Big One's dead body on the ground) Zander: So Infinite, how did you end up like you are now? Infinite: Ever since Shadow first defeated me in the Mystic Jungle. (flashback starts) Dr. Eggman (radio): Hey you! I know you can hear me! You're captain of Squad Jackal, aren't you!? Your squad was useless! Go clean up the mess already! Infinite: Yeah, yeah, I got it. (To Shadow) You, you destroyed my squad. I'll show why they call me the ultimate mecenary! (charges at Shadow) Take THIS! (Then Shadow teleported, and then he defeated him, as Shadow goes to him) Shadow: Worthless. Don't show your pathetic face around me ever again (He teleported himself out, as Infinite is shaking in fear) Infinite: I... I'm shaking... Me?! ME... Afraid?! Urgh. Pathetic?! Me... he's calling me weak!? No! I'm not weak! I'm.. I'm not. I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEEEEEAAAAK! URRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Then cut to a lab, he grabs his mask and put it on) Infinite (naratoring): That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become strong. And then at last, I obtain the power. The power to make all yield to my well. I... was... REBORN!! (flashback ends) Ursula: Wow, that was awesome. Infinite: Because of what he did, I'd become this. I was looking forward to some payback for what he did to me. Princess Celestia: Now time to bring her back from the dead. (Princess Celestia uses her dark powers to bring Big One back from the dead) Twilight Sparkle: Awaken! Big One! (Big One opens her eyes and lets out a roar) Dr. Z: Yes! Big One has come back from the dead! Now with her on our side we can defeat the Rainbow Forces and rule Equestria! (Laughing) (Big One looks at the Corrupted Tyrants members and snarls) Zander: I don't think it wants to help us out! Ed (Dinosaur King): She's gonna eat us still! (Big One begins to bounces towards the members of the Corrupted Tyrants, but they quickly avoid getting attacked) Henry Wong: That dinosaur is also very hungry too. (Big One attacks Grubber) Grubber: Somebody help me! Patamon: Boom Bubble! (He fires his attack on Big One) T.K. Takaishi: I think you made her mad! (Big One walks towards T.K. and Patamon) Matt Ishida: Hey! Leave them alone! (Big One turns to Matt and then she bounces on him and starting to attacking him) T.K. Takaishi: Matt! (Gabumon quickly digivolve to Garurumon and then WereGarurumon, he kicks Big One, thus saving Matt. Next Infinite teleports and kicks Big One and then Tempest Shadow grabs her by the tail and then toss her to the ground hard, then at last Silver uses his Telekinesis to grab her) Twilight Sparkle: Now. (She uses her magic preparing to mind-control Big One) Princess Celestia: Wait, Twilight. (However, the Indominus Rex communicates with the Big One) Dr. Z: '''What is she doing? '''Silver the Hedgehog: '''Let them communicate. The mind control on the Indominus Rex is strong enough for her to convince Big One to help us. (The Indominus Rex and Big One continue to communicate each other) '''Terriermon: How did she learn to communicate another dinosaur? Rex Ancient: Because the Indominus Rex is part raptor. (The communication ends as the Big One accepts the deal to help out the Corrupted Tyrants) Jazz: '''Now we need a way to deal with that Indoraptor Clone, and I am not exactly looking forward to it. '''Ursula (Dinosaur King): '''What are you talking about. '''Jazz: '''You didn't hear? CADMUS cloned the Indoraptor. Killed one of them, but there are rumors that their trainer and the other one support the Rainbow Forces. (everyone thinks about this) '''Dr. Z: The Big one will crush the resistance potentially. And then, we'll rule the world! Infinite: And we'll be the strongest group in all Equestria. They all we neel to the power of the Phantom Ruby's power. All will submit. (Flies off) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes